26,000 Chocolate Frogs
by Marauder Number Fiive
Summary: James and Lily have a fight over what he should get her for Christmas. Merry Christmas in June! R


**I don't own Harry Potter.**

"Dammit Evs, just tell me what you want!" James finally roared in the common room.

"POTTER YOU DON'T HAVE TO GET ME ANYTHING!" Lily screamed back from the other side of the spacious room.

"YES I DO!" he hollered from the boys' staircase. "WE'RE FRIENDS, THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS DO FOR EACH OTHER, GET EACH OTHER CHRISTMAS PRESENTS."

"WE JUST DECIDED ON BEING FRIENDS THREE DAYS AGO AND CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS START TOMORROW. THERE'S NO WAY YOU COULD POSSIBLY HAVE TIME TO GET ME ANYTHING SO JUST GIVE IT UP!"

"I DON'T CARE HOW LONG IT'S BEEN I WANT TO GET YOU SOMETHING NOW JUST TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT!"

"NOTHING!"

"THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING YOU WANT IN THE WORLD!"

"NO I HAVE EVERYTHING I COULD POSSIBLY WANT!"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU."

"WELL BELIEVE IT BECAUSE IT'S TRUE!"

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP?" a different, slightly deeper voice mixed in with the other two. Sirius stood from his spot in front of the fire, glaring at the panting Head Boy and Head Girl at the same time. Seeing as they were standing on opposite sides of the large Gryffindor Common Room, this was quite impressive. Never underestimate Sirius Black.

"I thought that when the two of you said that you were becoming friends it would put an end to all this screaming," Sirius ranted quietly. "But no, nothing can be that easy with you twits. Four hours after you become 'mates,' you have a match in front of Charms about who should bloody enter first. Yesterday you were going on about how unfair it was that Lily was older, that the boy should be the older friend. Today it's on what Evans wants for Christmas! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF IT!"

The black hair teen got progressively louder throughout his little monologue, finally resorting to shouting again for the last sentence. "When you two weren't friends at least your arguments were predictable and somewhat reasonable. This is just madness! MADNESS."

James blinked once, then twice at his best mate who was still amazingly glaring at him and his newest friend. He concluded that he must be part iguana. Not that he would ever admit that outloud.

"Well at least we're not part iguana," James taunted childishly while sticking out his tongue. Whoops.

"James are you on drugs?" Lily asked him, looking mildly worried.

"No. But now that you mention it, WHAT DO YOU WANT FOR CHRISTMAS?" James shouted his question again.

"UGH!" Lily let out a frustrated high-pitched scream, probably heard by dolphins thousands of miles away. "26,000 chocolate frogs!" she said madly with a slightly deranged laugh. "For Christmas I want 26,000 chocolate frogs."

"I can do that!" James said with a happy grin. "Now was that so hard Evs? If you excuse me, I have to go finish a Potions essay."

Grabbing Sirius, James sprinted out of the common room. Lily sat back down and turned to her friend Mary MacDonald. "He's not doing that essay."

"How do you know?" Mary asked naively.

Lily sighed. "Think Mary. He didn't have any books, he's afraid of the library, and he took Sirius with him. And the fact that James does not do homework."

"So where do you think they went?" Mary wondered as if Lily had all the answers. Lily really needed to find a smarter friend.

"I don't know Mary, I just don't know," she said tiredly. Exasperated, Lily got up and went for a walk.

**One Week Later**

"Lily wake up it's Christmas!" Lily groaned and rolled over in her bed. She would have gladly stayed that way had it not been for Alice O'Donnel tossing a pillow at her head. What was with these Irish girls lately?

"I'm up, I'm up," Lily grumbled as she sat up, her eyes still closed.

"Lily...I really think you should open your eyes," Mary said dazedly.

"Whatever it is, it can wait ten more minutes." Lily was fully awake by now, she was just annoyed that her obnoxious friends had waken her at this ungodly hour.

"No really Lils...open your eyes." This voice belonged to Alice who was much smarter than Mary. Normally Lily would have listened to her but she felt like being difficult right now.

"Make me." Lily came to regret that quickly. Although she could not see anything, she felt herself being tackled by Mary, who was eight inches taller than both Alice and she. Mary sat her up as Alice literally forced her eyes open.

"Holy shit," was all that Lily could say. All around her were hopping chocolate frogs. Thousands of them.

Lily pushed her friends off of her and waded through the jumping sweets. She forced open the door and hundreds of frogs came pouring out with her. A couple of stragglers followed her down the stairs as she walked over to where the Marauders were sitting on the floor by the oversized Christmas tree, exchanging gifts.

Peter nudged James as Lily approached them. "Evs! Happy Christmas!" he cried wearing a ridiculous fuzzy hat given to him by Remus. "Did you like your present?" he beamed.

Lily couldn't help but laugh hysterically. "Yes, all 26,000 of them."

"25,999," James corrected her. "I still have one to give you." From underneath his hat he produced one more chocolate frog. Unlike the others, this one was still in its package.

"Thank you James," Lily said with a large smile.

"Open it and look at the card!" James urged her like a four-year-old on Christmas.

Lily neatly opened the package and tucked the frog into the pocket of her night dress. Flipping over the card, she was amazed to see her own picture winking back up at her.

_Lily Evans_

_January 30th 1960 - _

_Ms. Evans is a renowned Charms lover and an excellent Potions brewer. One of the brightests in her year, she was a Prefect during Fifth and Sixth Years and is currently the Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you can see from the picture above, Lily is stunningly beautiful and the closest thing to perfect as humanly possible. She is best friend to Alice O'Donnel and daughter of Phil and Christine Evans. Lily has been dating Mr. James Potter since December 25th 1977._

Deeply touched, Lily looked up into the eyes of her friend. The boy whom she fought with over the petty things like who got to go into Charms first. The boy who was wearing the most ridiculous hat she had ever seen, yet still made it look adorable. The boy who had taken the time to count out 26,000 chocolate frogs to give her because it was what she asked for. The boy who had taken all the time to create an exact replica of a chocolate frog card of her.

"Let's make that last sentence true," Lily whispered and pulled him into a kiss. As the two snogged the Marauders cheered in the background, the now dressed Alice and Mary 'Awwwed', Gryffindors stood around shocked, and chocolate frogs were still pouring out of Lily's dorm by the thousands.

McGonagall came into the common room to wish everyone a happy holiday as she did yearly. "Happy Christmas everyone, I hope that everyone enjoys their break and remembers to - GOOD MERLIN MR. POTTER STOP ASSAULTING MS. EVANS!"

"Relax McG!" Sirius cried. "These two lovebirds are going at it!" he declared happily. "I meant out, really I did! They're going out!" he corrected himself hastily when Remus shot him The Look.

"Well as long as she agrees to it I suppose it's okay..." the professor said uncertainly. "But what in the world is going on with all these chocolate frogs?"

**Yay one-shots! Hahaha I was bored because I'm home sick with mono. ): I'll get better faster if you REVIEW! **

**Isabel**


End file.
